


Quiet

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [20]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Depression, For Suicide Prevention Day, Hurt Harbor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Cliffs, for Suicide Awareness Month, heavily implies suicide but open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: He hummed as he lazily looked up at the ceiling, hazel eyes blinking slowly unable to focus properly, he should just close them at this point. This was the same type of cold as back then. Bone deep… no further than his bones… It was soul deep cold. AND QUIET.- - -MIND THE TAGS!
Series: Alphabet Inspired [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Kudos: 11





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I debated posting this and the next one in sequence as I originally planned but with it being both Suicide Prevention Day and Suicide Awareness Month I figured deviating from schedule would be okay. After these there may be a gap in new fics because T-Z still need to be written… lol ^.^" sorry I've been slacking a little!
> 
> And this is intentionally left off the way it is so that you can come up with how it ends. 
> 
> So without further ado enjoy!

Finally it was quiet. Locked here as he was, it was finally, _**finally**_ quiet. And cold. He hasn't felt this cold in years, since well before he joined Homra… Well no that was wrong he supposed. He was cold when that monkey left him in that alleyway.

He hummed as he lazily looked up at the ceiling, hazel eyes blinking slowly unable to focus properly, he should just close them at this point. This was the same type of cold as back then. Bone deep… no further than his bones… It was soul deep cold. AND QUIET. Not just audibly quiet. Yes, he finally couldn't hear the loud city in the bathroom where he hid himself away but his thoughts where quiet too. And what thoughts did come through where slow and sluggish, whispered so low in his head he could easily mistake them for a bug flying by his ear, so very unlike how they where before.

Before they were loud and all imposing. Screaming every thought in his head at him.

_‘Your fault! YOUR FAULT!? Do you hear us!? It’s always your fault! Can’t even take care of your clan! Tch probably a good thing! Look at you! YOU’RE PATHETIC! This is all your fault! You should just die already!'_

On and on until all he could do was cry and say they were right as he curled up on his couch or bed or here in the tub. Of course they were right. They’ve never been wrong before. So why did it take him this fucking long to just listen?

The universe told him 'No' and beat him down over and over and over for as long as he could remember, but he had always fought back and had never listened to it… But… He got so tired of fighting, of standing back up after he was down, of telling the universe to fuck right off. He was tired. So damn tired.

Another hum left him as he looked to the leaking faucet at the sink head falling to the side like his neck could no longer support the weight. _Oh… right I never fixed that… oh well… the next one will have to fix it…_ he thought and closed his eyes letting out a tired sigh. This was fine. Being cold and tired. It was fine. It was nice even.

Maybe he could actually sleep.

Could he finally sleep?

He thinks he can as he feels his body get heavier being pulled into the darkness he had been wishing for. Wishing for, for so long he is not even sure how long it has been now.

_… Sorry …_

Hazel eyes finally closed.

  
  
_I’m just sorry..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Tis your Captain speaking!  
> How are you today? Have you drank water? Slept? Taken a shower? Eaten? Taken any medication that you need to take?  
> If not please do that! I love you and I want you to take care of yourself!
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> CaptainTardis (sometimes that link doesn't work but I'm pretty sure if you just look it up or @captaintardis on tumblr you'll find me or a link to me.
> 
> Or Twitter!  
> [CaptainTardis](https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_) (I know this one works but please be over 18 to follow)
> 
> We can talk!
> 
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom I currently write for!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these)
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works I have no beta and it is mostly all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Love,  
> Your Captain


End file.
